Dying Breaths
by Tengu Queen
Summary: After a long, hard battle, the Urameshi team is dying. View their last conversation. Sad. Character deaths.


Goodbye

Summary: After a great battle, the Urameshi Team is dying. See their last conversation together.

The sky was cloudless, letting the moon and stars shine upon the grim battlefield beneath it.

Demon bodies littered the ground, saturating the dirt beneath them with their blood.

All were dead, except for four.

In the middle of the barren wasteland was a large black rock formation, with a surplus of jutting spikes and flat platforms.

And there, sitting beneath one of the larger spikes, were four, battle worn figures.

The first was a small demon, with blood-red eyes and spiked black hair. His black tank top was torn, barely staying on his shoulder, and his pants were in shreds, the left side missing everything from the knee down. Blood leaked from the various large wounds in his torso, though most of them had stopped bleeding a while ago.

Second was a very handsome young man, with long red hair, and forest green eyes, or rather, eye. His hair was in great disarray, as was his white blouse, which was hanging open to reveal large claw marks across his chest, and his legs had various cuts and scrapes across them. And there, on his face, partially covered by his rose-red hair, was a slash mark that went straight through his now cloudy right eye.

The next was a rather large man, whose orange hair had come out of its normal cocoon, and fell to his shoulders in waves. His normal jacket was nowhere to be seen, as was his tank top. Bright red wounds littered his body, but by far the worst was the large bruise that covered half of his torso.

And then, the last was a man with short black hair, and weary brown eyes. His black jacket was open, revealing his blood-splattered white t-shirt. A large gash glared angrily from his forehead. Many wounds decorated his body, but the worst wound was on his side, and was still bleeding slightly.

"Damn, we must of set some kind've record," Kuwabara whispered, before breaking into a fit of coughs.

Blood splattered onto his hand.

"Hey Urameshi, did you think it would end like this?"

Yusuke laughed ironically.

"Not really," he replied, wincing at the pain.

"Seven years," Kurama whispered, leaning his head against Kuwabara's shoulder. "It's been seven years since we met. Seven years we've been together."

"Has it really only been seven?" Yusuke asked.

"Feels longer," Hiei commented. "But then again, I suppose dealing with idiots like you two would probably make it seem like eternity."

The other three laughed, though it was quickly interrupted by a coughing fit from Kuwabara.

"Damn," he said, trying to gasp and take shallow breaths at the same time. "I guess I punctured a lung…"

"I wonder if Koenma will bring us back?" Kurama pondered out loud.

There was silence.

"Maybe he will," Yusuke said, but everyone knew it was a false hope.

This was the end of the line, and they all realized it.

They were going to die, for real, and there was no coming back.

"I wonder what Shizuru will think?" Kuwabara wondered, before chuckling. "She'll probably ask Koenma to give me a body just so she can beat me up again."

At this, Yusuke and Kurama chuckled, and even Hiei smiled a little.

Yusuke then grew serious.

"Poor mom," he said, "I'm not sure she'll be able to handle me dying a second time…"

"Keiko will take care of Atsuko," Kurama said. "Just like my step-father and Shuichi will take care of my mother."

Yusuke nodded.

"You're right."

They were all quiet.

"Are you guys scared?" Kuwabara asked suddenly.

A long silence stretched, before they answered.

"""No."""

They all laughed, even Hiei this time.

"Well, we've saved the world enough times right?" Yusuke asked. "Koenma would be a real bastard if he sent us to hell."

"I wonder what heaven will be like," Kuwabara wondered, looking at the starry sky.

"Who knows," Yusuke said, shrugging.

Kuwabara suddenly started coughing, leaning over with the force of it.

Blood sprayed to the ground as the young man struggled for breath.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama yelled, leaning forward to touch his back.

The orange haired man finally caught his breath.

"Sorry bout that," Kuwabara said, smiling, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Yusuke slung an arm around the large man's neck, and Kurama once again rested his head on Kuwabara's shoulder.

Hiei looked at them for a moment, and Kurama noticed, inviting him with his eyes.

The small demon shuffled closer, before leaning into Kurama's chest.

"Hey, wouldn't it be great-" Kuwabara coughed, blood starting to run from his mouth in a small stream, "if we could all go together?"

Silence.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Yusuke said, closing his eyes, starting to feel cold.

Kurama smiled, "That would be wonderful."

The fox felt the cold wind start to penetrate his skin, and shivered, closing his eyes.

"Hn," Hiei said, refusing to shudder at the chill that was slowly creeping through his body. "…It would."

The small fire/ice demon closed his eyes.

All four let out a long breath.

And the next moment, none of them breathed at all.

-At Koenma's palace-

Koenma looked at Botan, who had tears streaming down her face at a rapid pace.

"It's time to go get them," he said gently, to which the blue haired reaper nodded.

Botan ran off, sobs wracking her body.

Koenma sighed, and looked at the four papers in front of him.

Kazuma Kuwabara: **Deceased.**

Kurama-Shuichi Minamo: **Deceased.**

Hiei: **Deceased.**

Yusuke Urameshi: **Deceased.**

A single tear fell to the pages, and Koenma smiled sadly.

"We'll miss you," he said, before wiping the tear away, and putting the papers in the stack to the right of his desk.

"Goodbye."

A/N: Yeah, I know, 'tis a sad ending, but I was in a sad mood. Please review and tell me what you think.

Tengu Queen out.


End file.
